Entre dragones y aventuras
by Laroku
Summary: ¿Charlie tiene una chica?, difícil de creer, pero esta navidad le dará a su familia una sorpresa mucho más grande de lo que pueden manejar.


Por poco lo olvido…. Los personajes de esta historia así como sus nombres no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling. A excepción de Helena que aparecerá en el segundo capitulo.

La Madriguera

Era el primer invierno después de la caída de Voldemort, las casas de los magos lucían esplendidas hadas adornando los árboles en los patios, incluso en los arbustos con las formas más diversas, desde un pequeño unicornio, que parecía moverse, hasta un maravilloso dragon con alas grandes que desafiaban cualquier ley física. El ministerio de Magia tenía algunos problemas, ya que esto llamaba mucho la atención de los muggles.

-No paran de llegar lechuzas, el ministerio parece no tener cabeza- el señor Weasly le comentaba a su mujer mientras se descalzaba las botas y de su varita hacia salir aire caliente para secar sus calcetines- reportes de muggles que ven salir volando las luces de navidad, expertos en jardinería que aseguran que las figuras de los arbustos son imposibles… - el Sr Weasly reía a carcajadas.

-Cariño son las fiestas- s esposa le entregó un vaso de wisky de fuego y siguió con los últimos detalles de la limpieza de la cocina cuando escucharon un grito proveniente de la habitación contigua, corrieron para ver lo que sucedía y encontraron a Ginny con la mirada clavada al piso y gesto de asustada.

-¿Qué sucede?- su padre se acercó, mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione se ponían a una distancia más segura.

-¿Quién fue?- dijo en una voz aguda, su madre le había hecho limpiar 7 veces el mismo piso que ahora esta cubierto de lodo y agua.

-No importa, es solo un poquito de suciedad, mira- con un movimiento de varita el Sr Weasly hizo desaparecer la tierra que mancillaba el antes inmaculado piso.

-Bueno, ya vamos, la cena está lista- Molly al ver que su hija iba a replicar agregó- no es nada cariño ya vez, está limpio- sólo alcanzó a escuchar un murmullo de Charlie me las pagará y cuatro horas limpiando.

Hermione la tranquilizó y Harry y Ron se les unieron después. Estaban hambrientos, trabajaron en la limpieza de la casa todo el día, comiendo unos sándwiches apenas al mediodía. Y es que Charlie mando una lechuza diciendo que iría para las fiestas y llevaría consigo una chica, fue tal la emoción de la Sra. Weasly que de inmediato dispuso tareas para todos.

-La casa debe estar perfecta- urgió a todos en cuanto termino la carta- no sabemos si Charlie consiga otra chica… en ese lugar tan espantoso.

-O quien sabe si lo que venga con el parezca- dijo Ginny en tono burlón- con eso de que los dragones son su pasión- sus palabras llegaron a oídos de su madre dejándola inmóvil, pero después esta se rió y se negó en volver a pensar en ello.

Continuaban los preparativos y llegó la mañana de noche buena, era un hermoso y perfecto día blanco, la nieve cubría las copas de los árboles, la tierra parecía cubierta de suaves y hermosas plumas que se extendía hasta el confín de la tierra; el delicioso aroma del desayuno invadía la casa, seduciendo a aquellos que aún descansaban en los brazos de Morfeo, haciéndolos volver a la realidad y reaccionar tan rápido que cualquiera pensaría podrían haber roto algún record si este existiera.

-Hola Harry- Ginny colgaba algunas escarchas en los faroles improvisados en el corredor de la escalera y Hermione aparecía flores con suaves movimientos de su varita.

En la cocina, Fleur y la Sra. Weasly preparaban un festín, esa noche vaticinaba ser de las mejores que Harry había vivido en su vida.

-Haggy- la rubia platinada corrió a saludarlo- Gabgiel está contentísima de volveg a vegte, pego ahoga mismo está con el señog Weasly ayudándole con las gallinas.

-Gabriel- Ginny no parecía muy complacida con la noticia, miró a su madre que sólo se encogió de hombros- vaya que gusto- Fleur estaba distraída viendo una figura larguirucha cruzar el jardín que apenas noto el sarcasmo en la voz de Ginny.

-Oh- le decepcionó ver que no era su marido, si no "sólo George"

Ataviado en un familiar traje rojo con botas negras y orilla blancas el recién llegado atravesó el humbral- Jojojo ¡Feliz Navidad!- dejó caer un enorme saco a un lado y se sacudió la nieve- ¿Qué tal lusco?

-¿Te adelantaste no lo crees?-Harry le dio unas palmadas y Ron un puñetazo de bienvenida en el hombro.

-Traje algunas sorpresas- a pasos agigantados se acerco a su madre y la abrazó distrayéndola del contenido de la bolsa.

Gabriel, el Sr. Weasly y Bill entraron poco después, la primera saltando alegremente hacia Harry y saludándolo como una francesa lo debe hacer, pero en cuanto pudo Ginny le hizo saber que ese chico era suyo y extrañamente el brillo que irradiaba de la hermana menor de Fleur desapareció, se siguió mostrando alegre, pero al punto de viste de Ginny, un poco meno Veela.

El tiempo avanzaba y el cielo se oscurecía; la nieve caía copiosamente mientras el viento arreciaba. Teddy y su abuela fueron los primeros en llegar, seguidos de Luna, Neville, Jordan, Percy y Hagrid. Molly comenzaba a preocuparse, la tormenta apenas permitía ver un palmo más allá de la ventana y el peculiar reloj de la cocina marcaba a Charlie en peligro de muerte.

-Tranquila mamá, Charlie llegará- ni bien Ron terminó de decirlo unas figuras se vislumbraron entre la nieve que caía.

¡¡¡Bien!!! Mi primer capitulo n.n espero les guste, no sean muy duros es mi primer fic…


End file.
